Good Advice and Girlfriends
by Softballchick77
Summary: Ross is having trouble with telling Laura he likes her. But can some brotherly love and advice help him win over the girl? NO SLASH. -RAURA-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is a R5 story and I think it will be a three shot. This will be my first multi-chapter story and I know it might not be that good but I put a lot of thought into this so try and be nice and only give constructive criticism not flames. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

_3__rd__ person P.O.V_

Ross sat at the kitchen table reading over his script for a new episode of Austin and Ally and listening to his IPod when his second oldest brother Rocky came in.

"Hey Ross, what's up?" he asked.

Ross took out his headphones and turned to face him. "Hey Rocky, just doing some work."

Rocky nodded his head and reached to grab a glass cup, "Cool. Well listen me and Ratliff are going out for a bit, do you need anything?" he asked while pouring himself a drink.

Ross shrugged, "No I'm good, and have fun."

A couple minutes later, the door bell rung and Rocky sat down his cup next to Ross, and left the kitchen to answer the door. Ross heard the murmuring of voices for a little bit and then a yell of goodbyes from the two, and then heard the front door slam. He turned back to his script and tried to focus on memorizing his lines but was interrupted again when his older sister, Rydel, walked in along with his best friend/crush Laura Marano.

Ross had known Laura for a long time since they were co-workers. At first Ross just thought of Laura as a friend, and they eventually became Best friends. Ross trusted Laura with his life. However, when Ross came home from touring with his band R5 and saw Laura for the first time in months, his heart started beating fast and he found himself wanting to be around her all the time.

So yes, Ross liked Laura. The problem was that he didn't know if he should tell her or not.

"Ross, Laura and I are going shopping would you like to join us?" Rydel asked him with a smile.

Ross looked over at Laura. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a tight yellow shirt. Her warm brown eyes looked at him with hope he would say yes.

Now, Ross would normally jump at the chance to be with Laura, he wouldn't even mind if Rydel or any of his siblings were there. But with Ross's newly developed feelings for Laura, he had started to avoid her. Not because he wanted to, but he was confused and didn't want to mess anything up.

So he looked back to his script and told them with a sigh, "No, I have to learn my lines for this new episode." Ross kept his head down and looked anywhere but at Laura. He could feel the disappointment coming off her and felt awful. He hated making Laura sad, but he also would hate it if she rejected him. Ross was so confused he just turned even further away from the two.

"Okay good luck, see you later bro," Rydel frowned and walked out of the room.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment and Ross was still looking at the ground. He heard Laura turn around to walk out the kitchen but she stopped. "By Ross," she said in a quiet voice and quickly left the room. He heard the door slam and the car engine start. Ross stayed in the same position until he couldn't hear the car anymore.

Suddenly, Ross was just so frustrated he couldn't take it anymore. He was so frustrated and confused, he stood up so hard the chair fell over, and then Ross took his script off the table and ripped it in half. Ross turned and saw the glass Rocky had left next to him, and picked it up and threw it against the wall where it immediately shattered.

Ross stood there for a second trying to catch his breath and calm down. He looked around at the mess he had made. Suddenly, he heard a door open from upstairs and his oldest brother Riker's voice yelling down. "Ross? Are you okay?" he yelled down.

"Riker!" Ross though as his eyes widened. He had thought he was the only one home. Rocky had gone out with Ratliff, Rydel had gone shopping with Laura, and his Mom and Dad were out with his little brother, Ryland, setting up a photo shoot for R5. He had completely forgotten that Riker was home. Ross never loses control, and has never let anyone see this side of him. He has always been the happy-go-lucky one, and the cheerful one. Ross couldn't let Riker see him like this.

Ross quickly picked up the chair and put it back into place. He heard Riker's quick footsteps coming down the stairs, and quickly scrambled up the pieces of his script and threw them in a corner hoping Riker wouldn't notice. Riker's footsteps were getting closer and Ross was starting to panic as he tried to pick up the broken glass.

"Ross! What is going on?!" yelled Riker at he came up to Ross.

Surprised, Ross turned around fast to come up with an excuse but accidently bumped into Riker, and they both fell back on the floor. Ross put his hands out to catch himself but forgot he still had glass in his hand, it shattered in his hand as he hit the floor.

"Are you okay Ross?" Riker said crawling over to him.

Ross didn't say anything, just held out his hand. Riker took it and started to examine Ross's hand. It was cut open and bleeding and Riker could see a few glass shards in the cut, but thankfully it wasn't too bad that he would have to take Ross to the hospital.

"Come on bro, let's go get you cleaned up" said Riker with a sigh. Riker knew this was not like his little brother. He would have to find out what was up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is the next chapter to this story. Thank you all who favorite and reviewed this story, it means more than you know. Anyway… On with the story. And P.S. don't forget to review! Thanks! J**

_ Riker's P.O.V/ 3__rd__ person_

He was in his room sleeping when he heard it. A loud crash came from downstairs in the kitchen, followed by what sounded like the shattering of glass. Immediately, Riker was worried. He knew his Mom and Dad had left with Ryland a couple of hours ago. Rocky and Ratliff had gone out shortly after, and Rydel had just left with Laura. That left only one person in the house with him; Ross.

Now Riker, being the oldest, felt the most responsible for his younger siblings. He loved them all and always felt the need to protect them. Ross, however, was his little "mini-me." Riker saw himself when he looked at Ross, except Ross was better than Riker could ever be, with how happy he always was. He wished nothing but the best for Ross, and would do anything to see him be happy. That's why when he heard the commotion downstairs, he knew something was wrong.

Riker jumped off the bed and made his way over to the door. He grasped the knob, pushed the door open, and poked his head out. "Ross? Are you okay?" he yelled down the stairs. No answer.

Now Riker was really starting to get worried. Ross could be hurt or in danger. So he ran as fast as could down the stairs, trying to get the kitchen as quickly as possible without tripping. Riker's heart started to beat faster with each step he took. Finally, he rounded the corner into the kitchen, instantly spotting his little brother.

After taking a split look at Ross, who had his back turned around fooling with something, and looking around the room to make sure no one had broken in and, he quickly approached Ross. "Ross what is going on!" he yelled at his little brother. However, Riker must have came a little to close because Ross spun around shocked and bumped hard into Riker and they both fell onto the floor. When he landed, Riker heard a cracking of glass and a sharp intake of breath. He opened his eyes wondering what it had come from.

When he looked up, Riker saw Ross's face scrunched up in pain. "Are you okay, Ross?" Riker asked when he crawled over to him. Ross opened his eyes but didn't say anything and just held out his hand so Riker could look at it. Riker looked at his baby brother's hand; it was a bit cut up and there were some glass shards in the cut but Riker thought he could get them out of Ross's hand so they wouldn't have to take a trip to the hospital.

Riker helped up his brother and started to walk him to the bathroom, but not before his eyes caught eyes of a certain someone's ripped up script in the corner of the room. He couldn't help what was wrong with his little brother. Ross never got mad or angry; especially to the point where he would rip of his script. Usually if he couldn't memorize his lines he would ask Riker to help or just hang out to clear his mind.

Also, if there was one thing Riker was sure of, is that Ross is very coordinated. So there was little chance Ross had just dropped the cup. Even so, Ross would have answered Riker if he had dropped the cup. No. Something else was bothering his little brother. When Riker had walked into the kitchen Ross had his back turned to him but he could still see Ross shaking trying to cover something up. And Riker new that Ross would have made of an excuse by how quick he turned around and how wide is eyes were when he bumped into Riker. He was usually right about these things when it came to his siblings, and Riker was going to help his brother no matter what it took.

_Ross's P.O.V_

Riker led me up the stairs and looked a little frustrated at me for taking so long. Yes. I was stalling. I didn't want to go and talk to Riker about this. Don't get me wrong, I trust Riker more than anyone else, including Laura. But I look up to Riker, and I don't want him to make fun of me for being weak or upset over a girl, it's man pride. So I took my time climbing up the stairs trying to rack my brain for an excuse to make to him, even though it was useless. Riker knew me better than I knew myself; he would eventually grill it out of me I knew.

Ugh. I was so upset with myself when I got to top of the stairs I felt like screaming. Luckily I have sense to think twice and not act out in front of my brother again. I'm supposed to be the controlled one. "Look at what this girl's doing to me," I thought as I clenched my fist together. Unfortunately, I forgot about my injured hand. A hiss of pain escaped from my lips as I stopped walking and held my bloody hand.

Riker froze ahead of me but then quickly turned around and came towards me. He took my hand in his an examined it once more. "You closed your fist didn't you?" Riker asked, but it sounded more as a statement so I didn't bother with a response. Riker looked at me and sighed, then turned and walked into the bathroom.

Since I knew I would have to face the music sooner or later, I slipped into the bathroom

right after Riker. Our house has pretty big bathrooms, I mean we have a family of seven what do you expect. But at that moment it felt like a small hall closet, the kind where if you're in there to long you start feeling claustrophobic. Riker was digging around in the medicine cabinet getting out things to clean my hand with. However, he took a moment to raise one hand to point to the bathtub, and then went back to what he was doing.

I took that as my cue to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. As I walked over and sat on the tub, I kept my head down trying to avoid all eye contact with my brother. The medicine cabinet door closed lightly and Riker's footsteps got louder as he came over to me. He bent down in front of my and tilted my head so I was staring into his eyes. My heart starting beating wondering what my brother was going to say.

**-So that's it for this chapter. A little cliff hanger I think.**

**I hope you guys like this story, again it's my first multi fic so I don't know how I'm doing.**

**So read and Review please! Thank you all so much!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is chapter 3! Hope you guys like it because I think this is my favorite **

**chapter that I've written so far. Anyway tell me what you guys think and review! **

_Ross's P.O.V_

As I sat on the edge of our bathtub waiting for Riker to say something my heart started beating really fast. Riker still hasn't said anything to me; he just kept staring at me with his light brown eyes. He looked like he was thinking hard about what to say next, almost as if starting off wrong could ruin everything. The waiting was really starting to get to me and by the time Riker starting working on my hand I had started to break a sweat.

Riker finally broke eye contact when he had to look down and start getting the glass out of my hand. The room was still filled with silence except for the sound of the tweezers clicking together as they grabbed the glass in my hand. With each click of the tweezers it felt like a clock ticking by, constantly reminding me of what was soon to come.

So, I used the moment of silence to try to come up with an excuse. Even though Riker would probably figure it out as soon as I spit the words out of my mouth; it was still worth a shot. I thought really hard, I could say I really did just drop the cup. Not that it would do any good, everyone in my family knows how coordinated I am, Riker would definitely not believe that one.

"This is so dumb," I thought to myself. Riker is my brother, I should be able to tell him everything. Maybe he could even help me out with some advice. The thought quickly left my head thought as I my thoughts from earlier came back. My brother would think I'm weak and it was against a man's pride to ask for help. What was I going to do?

As I debated in my head, my thoughts were interrupted when Riker sighed. He kept his head down still concentrated in getting the glass out of my hand, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest from all the anticipation, but finally Riker spoke. "Ross, calm down, your shaking is making it really hard to fix your hand," he spoke very slowly and carefully as if to get me to see everything's okay.

Riker's attempt to calm me down didn't help though, in fact they made things worse. I had started to sweat and my shaking just kept getting worse. Suddenly, it felt as though I couldn't breathe. I looked up from the floor, I saw my brother with a scared look on his face and my eyes fluttered shut as I gave into the darkness and fell into his arms.

_Riker's P.O.V_

After I had lead Ross into the bathroom, he went over and sat on the edge of the bathtub while I went to the medicine cabinet to get the supplies for Ross's hand. As I grabbed the tweezers and the bandages, I glanced over at my little brother. He had the most confused and defeated look in his eyes, like he just didn't know what to do. I wanted with all my heart to help him out with what was bothering him but I knew I had to be careful. If I pushed a little to far right away, he would definitely close up and refuse to talk.

When I walked over and sat in front of Ross, I honestly didn't know what to say first. So I just sat there staring at him, and he was also staring back at me with his brown eyes that were just a little darker than mine. I studied him for a little bit, he looked normal on the outside. He had on a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and there were little drops of blood from that must have come from his hand. Ross also had on faded black jeans that ripped at the knees and black converse with a guitar pick necklace that had R5 on it. His hair was a little messed up, probably from having the fit downstairs, but otherwise he was regular old Ross on the outside.

But when I looked into his eyes, I saw a mix of emotions. The first two were easy to spot, anger and confusion. Then there was an emotion I couldn't place, almost as if he was hiding it on purpose. A liquid sensation on my hand made me break eye contact with him, as I was reminded that Ross's hand was still bleeding and needed tending to.

I grabbed the tweezers and a rag and starting working on getting the glass of my little brothers hand. Every so often I snuck a glance up at Ross; he was staring at the wall beside us. I knew that look he had in his eyes; he was trying to think of an excuse to tell me. Doesn't he know I can see through everything he would come up with? I sighed loudly thinking I now I should try and say something. The only reason I had waited so long is because I didn't want Ross to close up on me and not talk. Hopefully, he wouldn't freak out and deny everything.

It was getting really hard to get the glass out of Ross's hand now. His hand was shaking so much I couldn't even see the pieces of glass to get and his hand kept slipping from my grip. I didn't want to freak Ross out but I needed him to calm down so I could finish. So I tried to speak very slowly and calmly when I spoke to him. "Ross, calm down, your shaking is making it really hard to fix your hand," I tried to make my voice a steady and calm as I could. But Ross didn't stop shaking; actually he looked like he was shaking even worse now.

Worry shot through me and I looked up at Ross. The tweezers fell out of my hand when I saw him. Not only was his hand shaking, but his whole body was now. He was also sweating like he had just ran a marathon, "This could not be good," I thought panicky.

All of a sudden Ross started grabbing his chest and neck gasping for breath, there were tears forming in his eyes. He was having a panic attack, I knew that much. I tried to reach out to him when his eyes shot up at me and I gasped. Ross stared wide eyed at me for a second before his eyes started fluttering shut. His body lurched forward and I held out my arms to catch him.

As soon as Ross's light body was in my arms I laid him on his back and immediately felt for a pulse. Luckily, there was one, as I breathed a sigh of relief as it was still strong. Ross must have just passed out from the attack because his body needed to rest.

When I looked at Ross, he looked very peaceful and relaxed, almost like a small child. I bent over and scooped him up in my arms. He was very light so it was easy for me to carry him; I decided to put him in my bedroom to rest and so I could keep an eye on him.

I sat him down and pulled the covers over him and watched him. My little brother was so confused he had a panic attack. Why was he so worried about talking to me about his problem, I wondered to myself as I watched his chest rise and fall steadily. Ross and I have always been very close and he knew if something was wrong he could talk to me about it. When he woke up, I was going to have a heart to heart chat with my little brother.

**Okay guys that's it! Please tell me what you think guys! Read and Review please!**

**Questions-**

**-What do you think of Riker and Ross's relationship in the story?**

**-How do you think their relationship in the story compares to their relationship in real life?**

**-Is the story confusing in anyway and is there anything I need to clear up?**

**Thanks again and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry it has been a while! I know you guys don't want to hear excuses though. I tried to make this one a bit longer though like some of you requested so I hope you guys like it. There's some Riker/Ross brotherly fluff in this one. The story starts off in Ross's dream just so you guys don't get confused! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!** **Thanks!**

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

Ross opened his eyes; he was standing in the middle of a field at sunset surrounded by pink and yellow flowers. He looked around and all he could see was the field that stretched on as far as he could see. The entire thing was breathtaking and it made Ross never wanted to leave. He took a deep breath and spread his arms open as a gust of wind picked up. "Ross," said a voice that came in the wind to his right. He spun around to see who was calling his name but no one was there. "Ross," the voice whispered again this time to his left, "Come to me, Ross."

Confused, Ross started walking forward in the direction the mysterious voice came from. He walked for what seemed like miles and was just about to give up and start walking back when all of a sudden the voice came again, but this time it was right behind him. "Hi, Ross," the voice whispered in his ear. The voice had sent shivers down his spine, and he froze. Ross knew that voice, he could place it anywhere. "Laura," Ross sighed in disbelief. He felt her hand come down softly on his shoulder and Ross let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Slowly, Ross turned around to face Laura and his mouth dropped open. She looked perfect. Laura was wearing a strapless white dress that flowed at the bottom, she wasn't wearing any shoes, and she had a gold bracelet on each wrist. Her long brown hair was wavy and her face was flawless. Ross looked at Laura, she wasn't wearing any make up and he liked it better that way, he thought she didn't need it as she always looked beautiful.

He flashed her big smile that showed how happy he was to see her. Laura returned the smile just as wide and Ross felt his cheeks starting to heat up. Then he opened his arms in invitation and Laura stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. Ross immediately wrapped his arms around her small waist and embraced her. His heart started beating so fast it felt like it was going to come out of his chest. This is it, Ross decided, he's going to tell her how he feels.

So he closed his eyes and buried his head in Laura's head; her hair smelt like fresh strawberries and if it was possible Ross felt his heart start to beat even faster. "Laura?" he started off. "mhmm?" she responded as her head shifted on his chest. This was it, he was going to do it. "Laura, I love you," he all but blurted out.

Ross waited for a response for what seemed like an hour, but nothing came. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Laura was gone. It was like she just vanished. He blinked a couple times hoping she would come back, but she never did. Ross was still in the same field he was in earlier. The only difference this time is that he no one was here with him this time. Laura was gone. And Ross found himself alone.

_Riker's P.O.V_

I had just come back from the cleaning up the kitchen to check on Ross, when he woke up. Well, more like shot up in bed sweating and wide-eyed. Shocked, but also glad he was awake; I walked over to make sure he was okay. He was staring off into space and breathing heavily, and his eyes were glossy like he was remembering something. "Ross?" I asked hesitantly, hoping it would bring him back to reality. It didn't work; he just kept staring at the wall zoned out. So finally, I put my hand on his shoulder to try and shake him out of it. But as soon as I touched him, he snapped right out of it.

"Riker?" Ross started, blinking his eyes obviously confused, "what's going on?" He hadn't remembered what had happened. "You had a panic attack Ross, you've been out of it for about an hour now," I responded slowly. "Oh," was his only response as he turned back to face the wall looking drained. Now, I figured, would be a good time to try and see what's wrong with my little brother. "Listen Ross, I think we need to talk," I sighed and looked at him. He immediately tensed up and starting fidgeting with his hands. "About what?" he asked looking anywhere but at me.

Sighing, I sat down beside him and turned to face him. "Ross," I began to get his attention, "look at me." But he refused still not budging from his position. My eyes scanned his face, his eyebrows were furrowed together like he was debating something in his head, he had been doing that a lot lately but I now just noticed really how much. His eyes were glazed over again like they had been when he first woken up and beads of sweat were starting to form at his forehead. He looked so pitiful and confused, my heart when out to him. Slowly, so he wouldn't freak out, I reached my hand out and placed it on his back. At first he tensed up but after a few minutes started to relax, and then ever so slightly turned his head to acknowledge he was listening.

"Ross, I know something is wrong, and obviously it is eating you up inside because you passed out at the thought of telling me," I stated rather bluntly. Ross's mouth twitched a little, but otherwise he remained the same. Realizing that was all the reaction I was going to get right now, I continued talking to him. "I don't know why you can't tell me little bro, you have always came to me when you've had a problem before, what's the difference this time?" I asked genially confused and a little hurt he was holding this back from me. Ross had always came to me with even the littlest problem he had whether it was having trouble memorizing his lines or even feeling a little sick, we kept nothing from each other.

His head hung down almost in shame and he tried twisting away from me but my hand was still on his back and I tightened my grip on him so he wouldn't turn away. He didn't resist and sat still again with his head still hung down. I waited to see if he would say something but he didn't. I tried again to coax him into talking, "Ross, I want to help you, I really do, but you have got to talk to me, why don't you want me to know?"

Again, he wouldn't say anything. And just as I was about to try again, he finally sighed and looked up to wall again. His breathing was a little ragged but he managed to get it together to speak. "Because I don't want you to think I'm weak," he choked out and looked down again. I froze in shock, what in the world would make Ross think he was weak? Ross turned away from me and I was still taken aback from what Ross said I didn't stop him because I was so caught up in my own thoughts. How could he think that? I am his older brother; I would never think that of him. He meant the world to me and I would always help him. I tried to wrap my head around what he said and try to fix this; I just didn't know how to start.

_Ross's P.O.V._

My heart was beating so rapidly I thought it would beat out of my chest. I was turned away from Riker burning holes into the wall with my eyes. Currently, I was fuming with frustration, more with myself than at Riker though. I was really close to blowing up. I had been holding all of this in for a long time and it had finally gotten to the point where I was about to let it all out. My first balled up and I felt myself tense up.

"Ross…" Riker breathed out, but I wouldn't hear it. I jumped up from the bed and bolted across the room and through the door. There was little light shining in the house because it was almost dark outside, "I must have been asleep for a while," I thought. As I ran for the stairs I heard Riker running after me. By then I was at a full out sprint as I got to the stairs and started down them two at a time. I was almost at the bottom when my foot slipped from under me and I fell forward. I put my hands out to catch myself but forgot about my injured hand. When I landed on the floor my hand started throbbing and I hissed out in pain.

Instantly, Riker was in front of me grabbing my hand and looking it over. The pain had  
already died down as quickly as it came though and I pulled my hand back and shoved them into my black hoodie I had been wearing and looked over at the wall again as I told Riker I was fine. He sighed at my stubbornness and moved so he was sitting beside me but I kept my eyes on the wall. All the anger I had had faded away along with my energy and I leaned my head against the wall, the cool feeling amazing on my sweaty forehead. I thought about closing my eyes and resting but that's when Riker started speaking.

"You don't have to say anything Ross, but let me tell you this," he started "I am your brother, and I would do anything to help you out. I hate seeing you like this, you are not yourself." He stopped and took a breath and then continued again, "You know you can come to me with any problem, but even if you don't, don't you dare say that it's because I'll think your weak." My breath caught in my throat. "Don't you dare think I would think of you as anything you are now," he stated with so much emotion in his voice that it made me look up to him. He was staring at me straight in the eye and his jaw was clenched tightly. "Because you're my little brother and one of the strongest people I know, and I promise I will always love you," he finally finished.

We just stared at each other after that. My mind was racing with thoughts, the main one being what if he was lying. But after looking into his eyes, I knew he wasn't. He said he wouldn't think I was weak and I think I finally believe that now.

"I'm sorry," I began "I'm sorry that I didn't come to you when I needed help and for thinking you'd think I was weak and turn me away." Riker's face stayed the same the entire time, never taking his eyes off me. "This has just been eating at me and I have no idea what to do," I said and hung my head down in defeat. Then I felt an arm wrap around me, Riker's. "Ross, I promise it will be okay and I will help you in any way I can," Riker said comfortingly.

I nodded my head and looked back up at him. Finally, I took a ragged breath and started confiding in him. "Riker, I'm in love with Laura," I said really fast and turned away. "I can't understand you, Ross," he said trying to turn me back to him. Eventually, I sighed and turned back to him and said it slowly and more surely this time, "Riker, I'm in love with Laura." This time I didn't turn away and just sat there waiting for him start yelling. What I didn't expect was the smile he gave me and then sentence that came after. "Ross that's great, you two look great together," he said softly. I was so taken aback my mouth dropped open, but I quickly recovered and started talking to Riker again. "It's not that simple, I don't think she likes me back. It's been killing me for weeks not knowing what to do," I started, "If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way then I could lose her forever!"

After I finished my little speech I just sat back against the wall completely drained. This was the first time I had told someone about my feelings for Laura and it really took a lot out of me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts for a while until I was snapped out of it when Riker switched positions to sit against the wall beside me. "I know this has been tough on you, Ross, but I really think you should tell Laura how you feel," he stated surely. Slowly, I turned and cocked my head at him signaling him to continue. "Look, this has been eating at you for a while now, and unless you do something about it you're going to worry yourself sick," he said while leaning his head against the wall and looking straight ahead. Now I was really confused. Riker told me I should tell Laura how I feel, but if I could lose her. "I know, Ross," started Riker, and realized I had been thinking out loud. "But that's a chance you have to take, otherwise you'll never know how she feels. And if she doesn't feel the same way then it was just not meant to be with her," Riker finished looking back at me.

I looked down and thought about what Riker had said. Laura meant the world to me and I have never felt this way about anyone before. If she felt the same way as I did, I would be the happiest guy in the world. However, if she didn't, I don't know what I would do.

But maybe Riker was right. If Laura didn't feel the same way, yeah it would crush me, but now I think it would hurt me more not telling her my feelings then if I did and rejected me. Finally, I had come to my decision, I was going to tell Laura how I felt about her, and it was all thanks to Riker.

I turned to Riker with the biggest smile I could give him, "Your right, Riker, I should tell her how I feel, better to know then to not know at all that's what you've been trying to tell me right?" He smiled and laughed and said "exactly!"

"Thanks, Riker, I really am sorry I didn't come to you sooner, you're the best oldest brother ever," I said and gave him a quick hug. He returned the hug and then looked me in the eye suddenly serious said "Ross, I mean it, if you have something bothering you, please don't hesitate to come to me; you're my little brother and always help you." I smiled and said "I know Riker, and thanks again."

Then we heard the sound of the front door opening. Riker and I exchanged looks and turned back to the door to see who was coming in.

**And that's it! Chapter 4 is done! Again, sorry it took so long. Don't forget to R&R please! Remember, all constructive criticism is welcomed but nothing harsh please.**

**Questions-**

** What did you all think?**

** Who's coming in the door?**

** Again, is there anything I need to clear up? **

**Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
